Fallen Guard
by leox5000
Summary: My First fanfic post School reunion Rose Has a drink and the next day finally tells the doctor how she feels Mickey however is not happy and so it seems either is jackie
1. Chapter 1

Title-Fallen Guard  
Themes:-romance  
rating:-T  
Pairing:-Ten,rose

Well this is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think btw is the rating ok my mates r slightly over the top i think saying it shud b m!

* * *

Rose stumbled into the kitchen, her head was pounding. She slumped into the chair and sighed, she couldn't sleep last night, not after meeting Sarah Jane so she'd broken into The Doctor's supply of alien whisky hoping to get her thoughts in order. To be honest it hadn't really helped just made her more confused. Why did her heart flipped at his every fleeting glance? What did it mean that with every time he held her hand a vice of hot red heat gripped at her? Why did she want to spend her every living moment with him? What had he nearly said that night outside the coffee shop? "I don't age, I regenerate but humans decay, you wither and you die imagine watching that happen to someone that you…" someone that he what? She shook her head as if to shake away the searing pains. Things were only getting more complex now Mickey was on board, Jeez! she was hoping to come into understanding her feelings for The Doctor, Mickey was bound to get in the way. Oh she knew she was in love with The Doctor but in what way as a Friend? Uncle? Father? Or something more?

"Morning Rose" Mickey greeted as he entered the kitchen making her jump.

"Oh hi" She replied hastily guiltily worrying he would somehow read from her face what she had been thinking about.

"Toast?" He asked

" Umm yeah thanks" she said

After a long time of awkward silence Mickey finally plucked up the courage to ask her which had obviously been bothering him for the last couple of minutes.

"Are you all right you look knackered?" He asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine just.."

"Hungover?" The Doctors voice quipped in wandering from the open door, she turned round to see him waving the empty bottle of whisky before him.

"I'm not surprised your tired Rose up till three and drinking your way through a whole bottle!"

Mickey looked at her with wide eyes "Well this is an addition you used to be the one who always kept me in check when we went drinking!"

"C'mon Rose Medbay, I've got a good hangover cure there, headache? it'll be gone in no time"

She pulled herself up to her feet and wobbled dangerously. Mickey jumped up at once to help her.

"No Mickey I'm fine! I can walk for myself" She said battering him away.

The Doctor quirked an eyebrow Rose had been acting off with Mickey ever since he'd asked to join em' yesterday. Mickey went back and sat down sulkily annoyed at being brushed off by Rose, He was already beginning to regret joining them he had a funny feeling he was going to end up playing gooseberry he'd hoped with this new doctor that he'd be able to get back in their with Rose but it was no obvious that her feelings for The Doctor had only increased since he had last seen her.

-------------------------------------------

The Doctor led Rose into the medbay and pushed her gently yet firmly into a chair before terming to the cupboards to look for the cure.

"So?" he said

"So what?"

"So are you going to tell me what's botherin' you or am I going to have to guess?"

He turned round to see her intently staring at her trainers, clearly avoiding meeting his gaze. He pushed a cup into her hand and indicated her to drink it, she did so never looking up.

"Ok guess it is! Lets see your worried about me replacing you with Mickey?" She shook her head, He thought for a moment and tried again "Mickey getting hurt?"

She stood up looking at him angrily "You really have no idea! Do you?" She stated more than asking sobs ever so often breaking through. The Doctor was highly confused "Wha.? Idea 'bout what?" Rose spun on her heels and walked out. "Rose how am I supposed to talk if I don't know what it's about" he called after her. She just carried on "Hormones" He grumbled after a few minutes and turned to follow her.

-------------------------------------------

Rose flopped on her bed and burst into tears, past caring she didn't know what to do everything was just over her head Sarah Jane, Mickey, …The Doctor! She sighed she loved him so much but argh! It was so annoying. "Rose? Rose?" It was Mickey

"Go away!"

" Rose what's up?"

"Go away"

"Rose let me help! I want to help! I love you!" He shouted needily through the door.

"GO AWAY!"

She heard him leave and buried her head once more in the pillow.

She was so busy crying she didn't even notice The Doctor slip into her room.

"Rose what is it?" He asked calm though slightly upset whatever it was he wanted to make it better he loved Rose so much and could not bear her to be angry at him

The layer of ice round her heart instantly melted feeling guilty about how upset he sounded and looked

"Sorry s'nothing! I just .."

"Rose it obviously wasn't nothing you don't bite peoples heads of for nothing" he said kneeling down to look at her.

"Oh I dunno there was just so much goin through my head I just lost it" She sighed and burst into tears once more. He instantly sat beside her and put his arms round her not even minding as her warm tears seeped onto his shirt. They sat their for ten minutes before Rose finally pulled away puffy eyed and mascara smudged.

He put his hand up against her face and was surprised when she briefly closed her eyes and lent into his touch.

"So What's the matter?" he asked finally looking at her worriedly oh please! Please! Say she didn't want to go home. She gulped gathered her remaining strength and spoke " I .. I Love You" She said nervously looking up into his eyes Had she just said what he thought she said what he'd wanted her to say for months "You love me?" He asked voice cracking hoping beyond hope he had heard her right.

" Yeah since the moment I met you" she looked so scared so nervous and he new the only way to make it better…

He bent down and kissed her light tenderly at first but soon his inhibitions left him he kissed her desperately exploring her mouth as tongues came into mix the passion soaring between them. She pulled away both of them gasping for breath "I love you too" He replied Finally "More than anything in the world" he added before lowering her back onto the bed.

-------------------------------------------

Mickey ran away from the room he'd lost his mind was in turmoil he HATED him he could kill him and if he'd had had the guts he probably would have but no he'd leave that to Jackie


	2. Chapter 2

well here you go it was a oneshot but i've been having alot of request for a sequel so heres part 2

---------------------------------------

A loud rasping noise filled the otherwise silent sleeping estate, Jackie was awake instantly slinging on her old dressing gown and running out the door. Howard groaned in his sleep rolling into the vacated side of the bed "Satsuma.." he mumbled.

-------------------------------------------

Mickey stepped out the door to see Jackie rushing towards him, oh The Doctor was so going regret taking Rose from him, It'd been a week now The Doctor and Rose never mentioned their relationship pretending nothing had happened but shared small loving smiles and when it came to night Rose would always slip to The Doctors room blushing furiously when confronted by Mickey and making up some excuse about him having nightmares.

Rose smiled looking into The Doctors eyes the past week had been dare she say it "Fantastic". She loved being around The Doctor just basking in his presence, Having Mickey around seemed frankly awkward but nothing could upset her happiness. She spent her every moment with The Doctor eating, talking, laying in each others arms at night and sometimes just sitting in silence gazing into each others eyes.

The Doctor looked at Rose's crinkled brow and grinned she was daydreaming yet again. He wandered up from behind her and slipped his arm protectively around her waist relaxing against her, soaking up her scent. She suddenly stirred back to reality leaning back against him and closing her eyes "Rose?"He asked tentatively "Yeah" she said turning round to look at his deep knowledgeful Bambi eyes she laughed despite herself.

The Doctor face suddenly clouded "Rose Marion Tyler! I hope your not thinking that I have Bambi eyes again?" He stated trying and failing to act seriously Rose kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose sending electricity spiking through his body.

"You were weren't you? Anyway doesn't matter I'll get you back for that tonight, I was actually wondering If you were planning on telling your mother?

Rose went suddenly deathly pale and clung to him "Don't remind me" she groaned "I think though I'll leave it till next time, call me pathetic but I'm not sure I want to tell her"

He chuckled stroking her golden hair gently with his hand "No, quite understandable p'sides I'm in no rush to notify her" he nuzzled the back of her neck making Rose moan.

As the doors creaked The Doctor leapt away from Rose and occupied himself with the computer refusing to look at Jackie, she may like the new him but he didn't think she'd be so keen if she found out he'd been shagging her daughter.

Jackie ran up and hugged Rose "Oh Darlin' I was so worried" she clucked Rose grimaced and moaned at her to get off "Your looking a bit thin has he been feeding you allright?"

The Doctor straightened himself up he was not going to be accused of starving his Rose

"I have been feeding Rose perfectly fine! She's in the bloom of health she's probably just lost a little weight from the dancing classes I've been giving her lately she's quite good you know" He flashed Rose a mischievous smile as she blushed she knew full well his definition of 'dancing' "C'mon then we'll all go to the flat and have a nice cuppa and you can tell me what you've been up to"

-------------------------------------------

Mickey was fed up they'd been getting on like old friends, The Doctor and Jackie that was laughing at each other jokes sipping tea and talking of adventures "So Mickey how is it then this travelling lark?" Jackie asked snapping him out of his trance

"Ugh it allright I spose" annoyed at being torn from his thoughts "My dear Rickey boy! Just allright you say?" said The Doctor extravagantly looking shocked at this personal attack "That's my livelihood I'll let you know! Rose enjoys it don't you Rose?" He asked smiling fondly at her "yup s'Fantastic" The Doctor smiled at his trademark word and turned back to Mickey. "Well you would be enjoying it wouldn't you Rose? Shagging The Doctor I mean everyone enjoys their bit of fun" he sniped finally fed up.

Jackies face turned to stone "WHAT!" she turned to the Doctor who seemed to have shrunk to the size of a pea "Agh well um I'm sure we can talk about this reasonably Jackie yes?" he asked flinching as an ornament shattered against the wall persides him "I TOLD YOU IF YOU LAID A SINGLE FINGER ON MY DAUGHTER!"

"MUM STOP IT RIGHT NOW! YOUR ACTING STUPID I LOVE HIM AND THAT'S ALL THERE IS TOO IT" screamed Rose over the crashing ornaments "Jackie? Whats going on?" asked Howard as he stumbled out the bedroom in his pyjamas

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the wait Coursework and that I know it's a shitty excuse but…

"Nothing love it's ok" said Jackie "Its between me the Doctor and Rose"

"No I'm going to stay here I think you might need the support" Howard said giving an angry look at the Doctor.

"Mum I can't see why you can't just accept I love the Doctor" Rose said trying to keep her tears down

"I love him and he loves me!"

"Is that true Doctor?" Jackie asked "Do you love Rose?"

"Yes with all my heart" he looked over at Rose sentimentally "and I hope she knows it to."

"You won't change your mind?" she questioned menacingly

Jackie glared at Rose then the Doctor as they shook their heads defiantly,

"Then there's only one thing I can do"

Jackie got up grabbed a bin liner and ran to Roses room,

"MUM WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Rose said crying her heart out with grief,

"If you're to good for normal human boys, and want to get involved with randy aliens with god knows what down there probably tentacles by the look of 'im then so be it Rose but you are OUT!"

Howard burst out in a short laughter at the randy alien bit truly thinking Jackie had gone absolutely insane aliens pah! she'd had to much shandy, he started eating an apple out of his dressing gown pocket and sat down to be greeted but Jackie's insolent glare at him finding the whole situation so funny,

"Sorry" Howard straightening his face in fear of the infamous Tyler slap.

Jackie gathered all of Roses keepsakes and nicknacks and threw them out the window,

"MUM NO!!" Rose shouted

"Jackie what the hell are you doing she's your only daughter your acting like a…." The Doctor was interrupted (probably luckily enough or he might have risked his latest body) by a strange but familiar American accent.

"Hey watch were you throw you stuff" the voice shouted " I thought they got ride of throwing stuff outa windows in the 1800's I mean its not even Your Underwear why would I want a .." He looked into the bag "a ugh pink fluffy teddy bear I'm more a passionate person than cuddly"

The Doctor and Rose looked out of the window and saw Captain Jack Harkness Standing outside holding a bin liner with all of Roses Stuff in.

"JACK" both the Doctor and Rose shouted, before Jackie started throwing knives or other likely sharp instruments at him.

"Jack I thought you died, wow you're here wow how did you survive how did you.." the Doctor was interrupted by Jackie,

"Shut up Rose" she said

"It weren't me"

"Sorry my voice goes a bit girlish when I'm excited" The Doctor said

"Yeah you should here him in bed" Rose murmured

"What was that" Jackie asked

"Nothing" Rose replied in a high pitched voice.

Jack came up to Jackie's flat with Roses stuff, leapt through the door and sweeped her into a bone crushing hug.

"So Rose where's the doctor? I presume your still travelling with him" Jack asked

"Eerr.. Right there" Ross pointed at the doctor,

"Hello Jacky boy" the Doctor gave jack a cheesy smile

"Your Kidding right?" asked Jack "Regenerations not a myth? A pretty boy! Oh yes score!" he exclaimed

"Well hello there!" Jack eyed the Doctor up and down, "where did you pick that handsome body up don't suppose it needs a test drive?" and without warning pulled the Doctor into a full on passionate kiss


End file.
